1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a molding core.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical films include a number of micro structures, therefore, molding cores of optical films need to include a number of molding patterns mated with the micro structures. Currently, the molding patterns are formed by a laser knife. However, a lot of metal scraps are formed around the molding patterns when the molding core is machined by the laser knife and the metal scraps are difficult to be removed, and thus the quality of the molding core is influenced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a molding core that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.